


Weight of this love

by ravenpuff1956



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort Food, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, FBWeek2020, Family Feels, Idiots in Love, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: After Paris Tina is anxious. Unbearably so.And for some reason eating is the only thing getting her through.FBWeek: 2020. Day 6: Free day
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: FB Week 2020 #FBWeek2020





	Weight of this love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I've had this idea drifting around in my head for a while. I don't know what anyones going to think of it, I'm just going to push it out into the universe to see if people like it.
> 
> Let me know if you do, because I have a few ideas for it. 
> 
> In the meantime, hope you enjoy this one-shot, for FBWeek2020: the free day.
> 
> If you don't like it, feel free not to read.

Tina thought she was stressed before the events of Paris. 

After Paris however she's found her stress is a constant under current, always thrumming just beneath her skin. Will Credence be alright? Why did Queenie feel the need to leave them? When will this apparent future war begin and how on _earth_ are they all going to get out unscathed at the end? 

The fact that none of these questions have answers does nothing for Tina's suffocating anxiety. 

There’s only two points of brightness in her life.

Newt and their burgeoning relationship, that makes butterflies flutter in her stomach every time she thinks of it. 

And Jacob- surprisingly her new best friend. 

It's nice to have a person in her life who is also an fish-out-of-water American, in the judgement society that is 1920s England. And is lovely to have someone who loves yet is infuriated by Queenie just as much as she is. Put Newt in the mix, who loves Jacob and her equally, and Tina finds herself in great company. 

The three of them spend night after night in Newt’s bachelor flat the American’s may or may not be illegally residing in. Talking, drinking, eating- trying to discuss nothing that makes them too mad or sad (Topics are limited, but they deal with it). 

Tina and Newt are playing footsie under the table after a truly glorious meal, when the Jacob pulls something smelling delicious out of the oven. 

“Grandma’s apple cobbler,” The non-maj presents the night’s dessert to them with a dramatic flourish, his oven-mits a faded pink. 

“Merlin, I don’t think I can do it,” Newt grabs his perfectly flat tummy as if it hurts him. 

One of the best things about having Jacob as a roommate is the meals. The three of them just polished off an entire of one of Jacob’s masterpieces. Lasagna- Tina’s never had such stringy cheese, or sweet sauce. She’s full- she had two helpings. Pasta is the kind of thing that sits heavy in your stomach, and Tina can feel it lying in her own. She's full. Satisfied. Sated. Not at all hungry. 

But still… her eyes land greedily on her friend's creation. She’s always had a sweet-tooth. The crumble lying on top is dark and crisp. And she knows from previous experience the apples underneath will be smooth and sugary...How is it possible that her stomach just grumbled? 

  
“Just a small one,” Tina says, thinking of her stomach that’s beginning to strain against her slacks. So she has a bit of a food baby. There’s nothing wrong with adding a bit more. Plus she watched Jacob cook all day. It would be rude not to have any. 

“That’s my girl,” Jacob cuts her quite a large portion, topping it generously with home-made cream and custard. Tina’s mouth fills with saliva as the treat slides across the table.

Her aunt never let her and her sister have sweets. Even when the sisters first moved out, there wasn’t enough money for proper ingredients to make delicious things to snack on after the main meal. 

After Paris though... Sweets every meal- Jacob’s orders. Apparently sugar’s good for shock. It's been a month after the traumatic events of that night, yet they’re still having a dessert every day. Tina’s not complaining in the slightest. 

Eagerly she picks up her spoon and digs in. 

Tina has never realised how satisfying eating can be. When she was out of school and in her early twenties there were far more pressing things on her mind than properly enjoying food. She had to grovel to make sure her and Queenie were fed. Meals were for necessity only- not pleasure. 

Now Tina finally understands. How you can get lost in food. It’s taste, it’s smell. And most of all- how it makes her feel. 

One repetitive bite after another and her boy's conversation fades into the backroom. The crust is crisp, the apples sweet, the cream cool. Tina feels herself floating away on a beautiful food cloud- for a moment her anxieties drifting away with her. 

Before she’s even noticed Tina’s spoon scrapes an empty bowl. 

“Whoa love,” Newt throws his arm around the back of her chair, “You’ve demolished that!” She blushes as he kisses her almost sweaty cheek. 

“I guess I did,” Tina says quietly. Jacob smiles at her appreciatively clearly happy she’s enjoyed his food. He’s barely made a dent in his own dessert. Newt has kept to his word and hasn't even been served any. 

Her stomach audibly groans and Tina flushes harder. She’s so full- embarrassingly so really. Her stomach is so sore she can’t even suck in. She’s thankful for the table to hide her stomach. Tina gently massages it, as if trying to calm it down. 

“Nothing wrong with a woman with an appetite,” Jacob says with a wink, leveling her out another piece. 

“Oh Jacob,” Tina holds up her hand as another large slice of pie lands in her empty bowl, “I couldn’t possibly,” 

Her anxiety is back, buzzing in her ears. The embarrassment of feeling almost sick with food. Of clearly finishing her bowl far too fast. And the awkwardness of refusing a friend. Both of the feelings combine, and Tina's throat constricts as she struggles to contain herself. 

Newt, perceptive as always, lets his hand softly stroke her knee. But it doesn't help. Nothing does these days. Tina's noticed her anxiety only goes away when she’s eating- Merlin how she wishes she didn’t know that. Other people drink, other people smoke. Apparently cake is Tina’s drug of choice. 

“I completely agree,” Newt gently kisses her cheek, “Eat as much as you like darling,” 

Tina says nothing. She’s so damn full. And yet she can’t keep her eyes off that spoon. The ache in her stomach is almost strong enough to fade out the nervousness that continuously gurgles in her gut. Or perhaps that’s just the insane amount of food she’s trying to digest. 

By the end of the night Jacob finished his slice. Newt had a spoonful of custard and three cups of tea. Tina had the rest of the cobbler. The entire cobbler besides Jacob’s slither. 

Newt practically has to push her up the stairs. Tina’s stomach is so tight it feels like her lungs are being restricted. Her breaths come in short, sharp puffs. It hurts. But it’s a nice hurt. A distracting fullness that makes her sleepy and finally, _thank god_ , not at all anxious. 

“Come on,” Newt nuzzles her shoulder, “Come sleep with me,” 

Normally Tina would say no. It’s not appropriate. They’re not even engaged. But she doesn’t think she has it in her to climb another flight of stairs up to her room.

“M’kay,” Tina agrees with a yawn and Newt waltzes them inside. 

Tina transfigures her clothes into a soft floaty nightie, that’s much more lenient on her waist than her slacks, before collapsing into his bed. 

It smells like him and she groans appreciatively. Newt chuckles, before slipping in beside her. 

They share a soft, opened mouth kiss. 

“You taste like sugar,” Newt hums appreciatively. Tina smiles haphazardly, but happily. She’s happy. Full and happy and wrapped up with the man she’s falling in love with. 

They fall asleep, Newt’s hand spread out on her straining stomach. 

  
  
  


\------------------------------------

There’s a trial. How could there not be. They almost blew up Paris for christs sake. 

Jacob’s _technically_ not in England, so Theseus and Dumbledore pulled a bunch of strings and suddenly he’s become Mark Wilson, a muggle man, who's living in Britain because never returned from the war.

Tina though… yeah no magical fixes for her. MACUSA wants her back. The Ministry of Magic wants her information. Tina feels like a piece of meat being thrown between two uncaring masters, who don’t quite care where she lands as long as they get what they want out of her. 

To keep herself afloat she starts carrying around sweets in pockets. Newt’s introduced her to British candy and Jacobs go her going on no-maj lollies. Tina's become a bit obsessed.

They are just little things she can easily pop into her mouth. Chew on. Crunch on. Anything to take her mind of her future which has suddenly been ripped from her hands. 

“You can stay here, for however long you need,” Newt says, his eyes glassy. Tina loves him for it. And she does want to. England is far enough from Grindlewald for her, but also close to Credence and Queenie. Plus... you know. Newt. 

But the papers have already caught onto ‘ _Mr Scamander’s American_ ,’. Who she is, what she does, how she dresses. 

What she looks like. 

Tina crushes some chocolate into her mouth, flipping through one said magazine. It’s not good for her. But she can’t seem to help it. Newt has become such a celebrity- she's not surprised the press has found out about her. Tina’s just thankful they somehow haven’t figured out she’s living at his house. 

“Did you know my patronus is an eagle?” Tina asks Newt, scratching Dougal's head with one hand and taking another handful of sweets with another. 

“Your patronus is a thunderbird,” Newt says vaguely, not even looking up from where he is examining one of the Nundu's spines. 

“Not according to Witch Weekly,” Tina says through a mouthful. At least they seem to like her. Or as much as pretentious British women can like a poor, Jewish, American, woman with a bob haircut and a masculine job, stealing away a wealthy, famous bachelor.

“The people who work for Witch Weekly are idiots,” Newt scoffs, wiping dirt off his hands, “Can I have a chocolate cauldron?” 

Tina nods, going to pass over the box. But it’s empty. Already. She could have sworn she only opened those chocolate cauldrons a few minutes ago... 

“Sorry Newt,” Tina blushes delicately, “I bet there’s more upstairs,” She knows there is because she’s got a draw full of snacks in her room. 

“You’re adorable,” Newt smiles at her, pecking her softly, “Thanks love, that would be great,” 

Tina stands, brushing the crumbs off her pants. They’ve been fitting a little tight lately and she’s been trying not to think about it.

Tina does her best to hike them up so the waist band isn’t squishing into her stomach. She turns to find Newt smirking at her. 

“What?” Tina asks, frowning at him. 

“I’m just,” Newt grins, his eyes taking her up in down, “Enjoying the view,” He bends to get a better look at her rear, not even trying to hide his pervy action. 

“Fuck off,” Tina blows him off, though his attention does make her feel slightly better. 

She takes the stairs two at a time (You can’t do that when you’re gaining weight, right?). Her bedroom is pretty bland. All of it is Newt’s except for the bag of clothes she brought to Paris. 

Her clothes are in the wardrobe so her snacks are in her bag. She's hidden them under some books, and their recent trip to Hogsmede, and Honeydukes means Tina's stacked up. Thankfully she bought two packets of chocolate cauldrons. 

“For Newt,” Tina tells herself, packing them underneath her arm. Because of that she picks out a block of chocolate for her own (Milk with honey comb) and opens it eagerly. Witch weekly have done a piece on her at least once a week, so it's been easy for her to see how her figure is subtly and softly changing. It makes her heart patter; not in an entirely bad way. 

In fact, Tina's not quite sure how she feels about it. She knows how she feels about eating though- it's the best feeling in the world. 

Tina munches all the way down the stairs. God it’s just so good. The chocolate caresses her tongue like an old friend. 

“Are you going to have room for dinner?” Jacob asks her from the stove. Tina rolls her eyes, breaking herself off another block. 

“I’ve always got room for dinner,” Tina pats her stomach. She hasn’t even eaten that much today. 

First for breakfast she had eggs and bacon. Then three pumpkin pastries as a snack. For early lunch two toasted sandwiches, and for actual lunch, two non-toasted sandwiches. And down in Newt’s basement she had a whole packet of gumdrops, and now an entire box of chocolate cauldrons and… Tina looks down at the empty chocolate wrapper in her hand. 

A family sized block of chocolate. She just devoured it. 

How is she not full? Tina blinks down at herself. Her stomach is a little poochy. But it always is these days. She’s not hungry. But she’s not mind boggling full. It’s just a slight ache. She just won’t eat anything till dinner and it’ll be fine. 

“I know you do,” Jacob smiles at her, “I’ve made you extra,” 

Tina smiles happily. Thank god. Her anxieties have been thrumming in her chest all day. Even thinking about it makes her fingers itch for something salty. She’s had enough sweets today.

“Do you have anything?” Tina asks shyly, “Now?” Jacob raises his eyebrows. 

“I’ve got some potatoes leftover from yesterday,” He suggests pointing to a bowl by the end of the kitchen bench. Tina crosses across the kitchen to find it’s full of about four baked potatoes leftover from yesterday. She immediately presses on into her mouth.

“I get it Tina,” Jacob sighs knowingly as he watches her eat. 

“Hmm?” Tina asks, her mouth filled with potato. Fuck it’s delicious. Her stomach rumbles at the extra pressure and she pretends not to notice. 

“After the war,” Jacob admits, stirring his pot weakly, “I ate a lot- it helped you know? A good distraction,” He stares off in the distance at unimaginable horrors. Tina closes her eyes. Blue flames blur her vision. She stuffs another potato into her mouth. 

“It helps me too,” Tina admits, after swallowing. 

“Good,” Jacob nods at her candidly, “It’s nice to see you with a bit of meat on your bones,” Tina doesn’t know what to say to that. All she knows is that eating calms her so she’s going to keep doing it. And if it helped Jacob- one of the most good natured people she knows, surely it’ll help her. 

“Plus Newt likes it too,” Jacob smiles a bit too knowingly. 

“I hate you,” Tina turns away abashed, pretending to forget how she thought Newt was looking at her before. Like he wanted to eat her up. 

“Your arse is fine,” Jacob calls amused as she bustles off down the stairs. 

“You’re the worst,” Tina blusters, wanting to crawl up into a ball.

“Dinners in ten,” Jacob shouts. 

“Thank you,” Tina calls back. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> Again let me know if you like this!


End file.
